


Just Friends?

by Scarlet Rose (DatatheRoast)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, In Denial, M/M, clint isnt married, just small agents and an older one, nope - Freeform, pietro isnt dead, she always wins, wanda is THE ultimate match maker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatatheRoast/pseuds/Scarlet%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is stuck training Pietro most of the time and they end up becoming closer. They start playing pranks with each other and always throwing sarcastic remarks. But the real question is if the clenching of his stomach at Pietro's smiles is something he should act on or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bird is Annoyed

Ever since the battle with Ultron, some new people have joined the avengers. Like Rhodey, as War Machine, Falcon or Sam, and the twins that had joined during the fight, and Vision. Although since the twins and Vision aren't really trained in fighting besides their powers, they were set with certain avengers to train them. Clint was forced to train Pietro Maximoff. He swears that Cap did it as a joke since he knew how much they argued. And how much Clint wanted to shoot him with his arrows.

But their training sessions actually went pretty well. The kid actually seemed to want to learn how to fight so that made it a lot easier. He had expected him to slack off and not pay attention. He was always listening and he caught on pretty well. Although that didn't mean they still didn't argue or bicker with each other. Like now for instance. They were currently arguing over who was the better prankster. Of course Clint thought he was the best since he was trained to be quiet so no one ever heard him but Pietro was saying he was the best because he was fast. Which Clint thought was bullshit because they would still be able to tell it was him.

"I'm sorry kid but I'm the better prankster. To prove it let's have a prank off. Who ever can pull the most pranks without getting caught wins." He raised an eyebrow at Pietro in a challenging stare. He knew he would be able to pull this off but he would have to come up with new pranks so they wouldn't figure out it was him.

Of course Pietro took the challenge head on with a glare. "Okay old man but don't come crying to me when you lose." This made Clint chuckle before he stuck his hand out to shake on it. Pietro smirked and took off the second their hands let go of each other. He immediately went to hunt his sister down to enlist her in helping him.

"Wanda there you are! I need your help. So Clint and I made a bet to see who is the better prankster. Will you help me?" He asks, his eyes having an excited sparkle to them that she has only seen when he and Clint are doing something together or against each other.

She chuckles and shakes her head at the speedster. "I'm not going to help you. That would be cheating. I'm sure you can do fine on your own now go." She pushes his shoulder lightly to get him to go start since she knows Clint would've already started by now. She made a mental note to keep a bit better of an eye on those two, their relationship seemingly growing without them realizing it.

Pietro frowns at his sister then sighs and speeds off to get his first prank set up. Luckily with speed on his side he could set up multiple pranks at once in very little time. He set up one right in front of Tony's lab so that way the next time he or Steve walked out they would get doused in caramel and feathers. It was a classic that would be sure to entertain him. Another one he did was set up a trip wire that whenever someone stumbled upon it they would set off a really loud alarm.

Meanwhile Clint was setting up little pranks all over as quiet as possible. One of them being set in the air ducts so that when someone passed under it they would be rained on by marbles. Another was that he set the sprinklers in the training room to go off when Steve would be in there working out. He also put one in the room where they store the suits so if Tony or Rhodey came in they would get splattered with paint bombs.

By the end of the day they met up again in the training room to go over their achievements. When they finished counting up their wins they found out that they were tied at six. They were grumbling incoherently and glaring at each other when Wanda walked in. She looked between the two with a smirk and let out a soft laugh, causing both of the men to look up in confusion. "You two are such children. Instead of going against each other, why don't you work together to do more pranks?"

They move their heads back and forth between looking at Wanda like she's crazy and at each other. Finally Clint sighs and steps forward. "I guess she is right. With our skills combined we could get away with a lot more pranks. I mean with how fast you are and with how quiet I am we could get a lot of them done." He chuckles and looks into Pietro's eyes with a new shine of excitement burning in his eyes.

The look in Clint's eyes sends Pietro's stomach do back flips as he returns the smirk and nods his head. "I guess you're right. I'm sure a lot more of both of our pranks would've been more successful." His Sakovian accent getting real thick for his statement. The accent sends small shivers up Clint's back but both of them are too excited to notice the reactions they are getting out of each other, unlike Wanda who was quietly observing and planning how she could set them up.

Noticing that she had been forgotten about while the two rush out different ideas they could bring to life, she chuckles and backs away and goes to find people who would help her in getting them together. She knew that Stark and Natasha would help since Tony just liked to meddle and Nat would do it to see her best friend happy.

At about midnight, Clint and Pietro finally decide to stop planning things and to work on them once they wake up the next day. Clint walks to his room with a big smile on his face as he thinks of the pranks to come and the feelings he got when seeing Pietro's smile. He opens the door to his room and jumps onto his bed, landing face first. He laughs softly until he starts getting itchy. He jumps back off the bed and starts scratching his now reddening body. He looks at his bed and notices a thin sheen of white across it. He growls and shouts out Pietro's name, hearing a laugh follow as he strips his bed of all of the sheets and pillows.


	2. Operation Dumb-asses is a Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda talks the rest of the Avengers into getting the blind lovebirds together.

Early the next morning after Clint and Pietro's prank war, Wanda was in the kitchen making herself a breakfast smoothie before she would go to train with Natasha since they usually had the training area for the mornings and Clint and Pietro in the afternoon. She had just finished pouring her smoothie into a bottle when Cap came in from his morning run. "Hey Steve how are you this morning?"

"Hey Wanda, I'm good how are you?" He asks shooting her a small smile before moving to his usual routine of making breakfast so that way he and Tony could have breakfast in bed together.

"I'm alright. Hey you wouldn't have happened to notice anything different between Clint and my brother have you? I just get the feeling that something is going on there but I just can't figure it out?" She asks trying to play dumb to get Steve to realize the connection the two pranksters have so he would hopefully share it with Tony.

Catching onto her words, Steve thinks about what she said and what he has seen the two acting like around each other lately. "You know, now that I think about it something has been a bit different with them lately. I mean Clint is definitely a lot happier and relaxed. Well as relaxed as he can be with trying to keep up with your brother." He smiles at her and moves to the stove to start making pancakes.

She hums softly and nods her head waving at him lightly before leaving him to think about what they had just talked about. She walked into the training room and drank half of her smoothie before looking over to Nat and setting it down. "Morning Natasha. What are we working on today?" She asks smiling at the red head softly. Natasha and she had grown a lot closer since Sokovia and she had started to see the spy as a motherly or older sister figure in her life. All she grew up having really is her brother since her parents died when they were so little. 

"Morning Wanda. We're going to be working on some ranged combat today." Noticing the girls distracted mind she steps up close and places a firm but comforting hand on her shoulder. "You alright Wanda? You seem a bit distracted this morning." She was admittedly worried about the girl because she did see her as a daughter or younger sister which definitely tugged at her heart strings since she is unable to have kids.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine it's just.... Pietro has been acting a little different lately. He is always distracted by Clint in some way and I think he has a crush on him. I'm just worried about him because I don't want him to get hurt." She smiles sheepishly up at the assassin and relaxed into the hand on her shoulder.

Natasha chuckles softly at the girls reasoning and nods her head. "Yeah I've noticed Clint acting like that too sort of. I mean he is definitely watching your brother a lot more carefully, and not just in a fatherly or older brother way. It is surprisingly obvious how much they are both pining after each other but too blind to notice the other's same exact feelings. I'm also surprised none of the other's have noticed either. Especially Tony since he is always looking for some juicy gossip to make bets off of."

Both of the girls start laughing lightly as Pietro walks into the room sluggishly and rubbing his eyes, looking like a small child. Wanda rushes over to him concerned, automatically going into nurturing mother mode with Natasha right behind her. "P are you alright?" She asks looking him over for any wounds before pulling him into a hug. He groans out softly at her loud voice and nods his head.

"I'm fine just tired. Clint and I stayed up late last night talking and then I couldn't fall asleep when we had decided to go to bed." He grumbles out and returns the hug slightly.

At the mention of the archer's name both girls giggle lightly and share a look. "What did you too get too caught up in planning your next date to go to bed at a decent time?" Natasha asks, watching closely for Pietro's reaction. He pulls back from his sister immediately and shoots the red head a glare as a deep blush covers his cheeks.

As if on cue, Clint walks in, running a hand through his hair and and stretching his muscles out also looking very tired. "I heard my name. What's up?" He asks looking between the three people and stopping when he sees the blush on Pietro's cheeks. He smiles softly at how well it compliments his sleepy features, but he can't help but to feel a bit self conscious at Pietro's stare as his eyes roam up and down his body. After the itching powder incident last night he had taken a cold shower then fell asleep in one of the spare rooms in only a pair of boxers and sweats.

"N-nothing. We weren't talking about you old man. You should get your hearing aid's checked." Pietro stumbles out as he tries to take his eyes off of Clint's muscled and flexing arms.

Clint rolls his eyes at getting called old again and looks over to Natasha. "Whatever you say sonic. Hey Nat I'm gonna be visiting Laura for a bit, you wanna come with? Leaving at around noon today and then coming back tomorrow at the same time." He smiles at her as he starts to think about his sister and her kids.

Pietro automatically bristles at this new name of some female he has never heard before. Since they weren't really on the same side when the Avengers were staying at Laura's house he automatically assumed that she was a girlfriend or something.

"Yeah sure I would love to see her and the little monsters. I'll meet you at the hanger once I'm done training with Wanda." Natasha nods her head at said girl and moves back to grab the weapons she would need for this training session.

Clint nods his head and turns to leave when he notices Pietro's glare. He shoots the man a soft smile and nods at him to follow along. Pietro's frown lessens at the sight of Clint's smile and he follows along obediently with his head ducked down and quiet. Pietro being so quiet throws Clint off a bit and he thinks that the kid decided not to follow him, but a quick look over his shoulder reassured him that he was being followed.

Clint leads the way up to the roof where he has a great view of their little forest hidden base. He places his hands on the railing and looks around with a relaxed smile. Pietro watches him closely and admires how relaxed he seems up high and how much his code name makes sense now, other then his archery skills of course. Pietro steps up behind Clint and has his chest pressed up to Clint's bare back without much thought.

When Clint feels a shirt and warm chest suddenly push up against his back he stiffens for a moment before calming down since it was Pietro. He leans back into Pietro and turns his head to look up at the blond. "Did you wanna come with me? And Nat of course. Your sister can come too. I'm sure Laura won't mind. She is my sister by the way. And she has three adorable kids. One girl and two boys. The youngest boy was actually born not too long ago and his name is uh... Nathaniel Pietro Barton actually." His cheeks flush slightly at the admission that his sister had named her son after the archer's savior.

Pietro also blushes at having a kid named after him. He bites his lip and nods his head before laying it on Clint's shoulder and sighing softly. Now that he wasn't really worried about Clint having a girlfriend possibly, he remembered how tired he was. Noticing the speedster's tiredness, Clint reaches a hand up and starts to run his fingers through the soft hair laying against his shoulder.

Pietro hums softly at the fingers starting to run through his hair and he can feel his body start to go lax. Clint laughs lightly as he starts to support Pietro's body and he turns, taking Pietro's hand and leading him over to the little 'nest' Tony had made sure to make for him. He lays down then pulls Pietro onto him and returns to running his fingers through the soft blond locks.

Pietro can feel himself starting to drift back to sleep on the relaxing calloused fingers of his favorite archer's. Clint smiles down at Pietro when he notices that his breathing had gotten heavier and lets his own heavy eyes droop closed as he follows him back to sleep.

A few hours later, Wanda and Nat had finished training and had talked to the other Avenger's about setting Pietro and Clint up. Everyone had happily agreed, coming up with Operation Dumb-Asses and completely spaced where said people were until Nat went to go meet Clint at the hanger and he was no where to be seen. She enlisted Wanda's help who was also unable to find her brother to hunt their respective people down. When the two girls finally found the two cuddled up together on the roof they had taken multiple pictures before waking them up to head over to the Barton Family Farm, Wanda agreeing to go along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter is going to be Pietro and Wanda meeting the miniature agents and trying to get on their good side. Well mostly Pietro trying to but that's just cause he wants Clint's sister to like him,


	3. Smaller Agents and Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update this story when I said I would update it like three months ago but I've been so swamped with moving and work then school starting back up soon that its been super crazy. Thanks for sticking with me though and I hope you enjoy!!!

Clint smiled as he sat in the seat of the quinjet and prepared to go visit his sister and her kids. He hasn't been able to visit them since before the whole Ultron ordeal and he is happy to get this small break to catch up with them. He was pretty surprised that Pietro wanted to come with but he was excited for him to meet and get to know such a big part of his life. But with the excitement came nervousness. Would Pietro do well with the kids? Would his sister approve of Pietro? Will his chest ever stop tightening at the thought of Pietro's sexy smirk that has been directed at him many times?

All in all he was just ready to get into the air. He looked back at his three passengers and asked if they were ready to head out. Nat nodded her head and shot him a small smile before taking her seat in the co-pilot chair. Wanda smiled at him before buckling herself in and giving a quick nod. Pietro seemed to have been lost in his own thoughts until Clint spoke, but the sound of the archer's voice made him smile immediately. He gave a nod before sitting in a seat that would keep him as close as possible to Clint still. 

The flight was fairly quick considering that Clint had done it many times and was practically on auto-pilot the whole trip. When he landed the quinjet at the edge of the land he smiled widely and rushed to grab his bag and get out. He started walking up to the medium sized house that he had made many repairs on and smiled as his niece and nephew came out of the house with his sister. His grin managed to double in size and he dropped his bag, running up to the kids who met him halfway and picked them up and spun them around in a hug. He started laughing as the giggles of his 8 year old niece in his ear.

Clint put the kids down as the screamed out in excitement at seeing 'auntie Nat' behind him. Clint walked up to his sister and pulled her into a tight, long hug. He had missed his little sister in the past few months he hadn't been able to see her. Luckily she had had her husband back with her for a bit of that time to help her out with her newest baby, Nathaniel. He is in the military so he is away a lot but they're so happy and in love with each other that the distance doesn't change anything. And thanks to Clint being friends with Tony, he was able to get his brother in law a specially made phone that he would be able to talk to them from anywhere in the world.

Clint pulled away from his sister and immediately Nat took his place for a moment. He felt a small hand grab at his and he looked down at his niece with a small smile. "What's up sweetheart?" He asks as he picks her back up again.

"Uncle Clint who are those two people?" She mumbles while looking over at the awkwardly standing twins.

"Oh yeah sorry about that guys. Laura, Cooper, Lila, this is the newest addition to the Avengers, Pietro and Wanda. Pietro, Wanda, this is my family. My sister Laura and my niece and nephew, Laura and Cooper." He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, slightly embarrassed for not introducing them sooner.

Pietro smiles at the embarrassment that is clearly radiating off of Clint before looking to his sister. He steps forward and holds his hand out with a friendly smile, having remembered reading something about it being polite to shake hands with someone you just met. Laura laughed and shook her head before pushing Pietro's hand out of the way and pulling him into a hug. Pietro was shocked at first and it took him a moment to respond. He snapped back into focus though and hugged Laura back before she pulled away from him not returning the embrace.

Clint had watched the exchange with a small smile and moved closer to the two of them after putting Lila down. "Laura where is Nathaniel? I wanna see my little man." Nat said looking around for the baby.

"He is inside napping but he should be waking up soon." Laura responds before stepping up to Wanda and smiling softly at her before pulling her into a gentle hug. Which Wanda was able to return a bit faster since she was slightly expecting it. "Let's all head in. I was just about to make some lunch." Clint smiles at the idea of his sister's cooking and his stomach rumbles loudly from the lack of sustenance from not eating yet today. They all laugh at hearing the noise coming from his stomach and shuffling into the house, Clint and Pietro automatically moving next to each other and falling into step together.

Natasha, Wanda, and Laura fall into step behind the two love birds and inspect them carefully. "So what's going on with Pietro and my big bro?" Laura whispers to the two girls she was walking with, hoping Clint would hear her. But lucky for her he was too caught up in the beauty that was Pietro's laugh as he told jokes to keep hearing the wonderful noise.

Wanda and Nat share a look then laugh with each other. "They are totally hitting on each other but are completely oblivious to each other's and their own feelings. We ended up getting the other Avengers to work with us to try and get those two together." Nat mumbled back with a smirk on her face.

Laura nodded her head in understanding and asked to get in on this for while they were here before going inside to start cooking.

As Laura was cooking, Clint and Pietro sat down in the living room to play with his niece and nephew. Clint could tell that Pietro had been a little awkward with the kids at first but quickly loosened up with them and started acting like he was their age again. Which was understandable since he didn't get much of a childhood before he was forced to grow up, so he was glad that the speedster was able to relax a bit. He could feel the three women's eyes on them but he chose to ignore it in favor of staring at the handsome man playing tea party and wearing a flower crown that Lila had made him.

While Pietro was playing with Lila, Cooper had come up to Clint and had asked him to play G.I. Joes with him. Clint being the softie he is for these kids gave in and moved from his post of staring at the silver haired man in a flower crown. He started to focus in on playing with the action figures and was oblivious to the stares that Pietro would throw at him every once in a while with a big smile.

They continued with their playing and sneaking the occasional look at each other until Laura called them in for lunch. Clint moved to sit next to Pietro on one of the sides of the table but he was pushed out of the way by Lila. "No uncle Clint! Pietro promised to sit next to me! Go sit next to stinky Nathaniel."

Clint shook his head with a laugh and a smile as he went to sit next to the 'stinky' baby, facing across from Pietro. The silver haired man shot him an apologetic smile and a shrug before turning to look at Lila who was calling for his attention again. Clint was happy that they were getting along so well but for some reason he felt.... jealous of Lila for getting all of Pietro's attention. But the burning in his stomach turned into an explosion when he felt Pietro's legs stretch out under the table until they were intertwined with his. The archer bit his lower lip as his cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment and happiness.

The adults made small talk while they ate the spaghetti, occasionally getting interrupted by the kids saying something. When they were all finished eating, Pietro and Clint were assigned to clean up the table while the kids went to pick up their toys and the girls chit chatted and bathed Nathaniel. Clint was washing the pot that had the spaghetti sauce in it when he felt a familiar body press against his. He looked up at Pietro over his shoulder and smiled at him with a confused look on his face. Pietro smirked and wrapped his arms around the archers waist. He moved his top arm and scooped up some bubbles before quickly flinging it into Clint's face and racing across the kitchen with a laugh.

Clint spit the soap bubbles out of his face and glared at the laughing man. Pietro stopped laughing and his smile slowly went away as he saw that Clint's angered expression wasn't changing. He opened his mouth to apologize when he was unexpectedly hit with some bubbles. While Pietro was distracted with laughing and staring at Clint's face, he had scooped a handful of bubbles and threw it before Pietro would be able to react even with his faster processing brain.

Pietro stared at Clint wide eyed and shocked for a moment before shaking out of his shock and growling slightly. He launched himself at Clint at a normal speed and started running his fingers up and down Clint's sides desperately with a small glare of his own. Clint immediately breaks down at being tickled and starts giggling loudly. The girls who had just finished bathing Nathaniel heard the squeals and worriedly rushed down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen and saw Pietro straddling Clint's hips and tickling him mercilessly they couldn't help but to burst out laughing too.

Pietro froze when he heard the extra laughter and turned to look at the girls with a fierce blush on his cheeks at getting caught in this position. Clint used this distraction to use his strength and flip their positions so he was now the one on top, not caring that the girls were still watching them. He grabbed both of Pietro's arms then held them above his head with one hand wall the other moved to run along Pietro's side. Pietro started to squeal and squirm underneath Clint trying to break free from his grip.

Nat finally couldn't hold back her comments any longer. "Not in the kitchen guys get a room jeez." She said loudly to be heard over Pietro's giggles. Both men froze and looked back over at Nat and blushed brightly. Clint stood up off of Pietro and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, holding his other hand out to help Pietro up. Pietro just ignored Clint's hand and stood up on his own, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

He quickly sped off and out to the living room to play with Lila to try and forget the embarrassing scene that happened in the kitchen. Clint was left behind with a slightly pained expression at being ignored like that before being left all because of a stupid comment Nat made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro in a flower crown.... http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://41.media.tumblr.com/8452209de9a091bf4f2e0ae4ecc15c36/tumblr_inline_np2sfvUCUn1qhrpv9_540.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hands................................&h=281&w=500&tbnid=A0rVYRPxx7sDYM:&docid=tLPaN4j3NQDScM&ei=FqfjVauNBMaeggSTqqqgCQ&tbm=isch&ved=0CB8QMygCMAJqFQoTCKvwoaKP0scCFUaPgAodE5UKlA . I just had to share the idea of that. You're welcome.


	4. The One In Which Mistakes Are Made and Made Up For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I updated again what?!?!?!?!?!?!?! But here is another chapter. Thanks for continuing to read it. A picture of my new cute puppy to thank you: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/KIJrq_j8nvq_th_IPEnp0WGqV5YnSPd09BtZUVs03V1dW3nse5RH2OPXIZerKiFr4C5MZwqI_XckzRgHlmOImgKnpdWkjBnl5VEhvjYGVdR16ypBNL8mbP6s4SHUYPHpSk6-NiHr8inyZIJWakO1GvLvt_DStGCU9hMxcLJt98Gycvkln9k-duOt-irku9iHE7oGST01AeyDSAX_xdcsp5UjMykltbEsJpnomoGYlJDKw_uaOHMR1q2b-HghEJQ1GvrKyhkpzMBGgfCIf4LGdn0fakFQKYGIkKwt86xrwsvywI4pFz4iXtzdAjdbj2xJ9P7qw3llYTsJyLUXMrZjvkUdAJIDDuDcS3Xlq2AkaiVCl1qqZlMjuxsnoYKCevsNunigXrBKViA7tUH6gGbX18TJE0XeRdKGKmgRtWQ3f56nkpKr28FbW37EcFjYnIuVUsMDBuv-lkZhFPcc9ptE26GcfldFem1EtXeKxNwuHHmQPOFi-Z-CYV2T18wKER9eChM1MamcvtjVUhYu1L6ypdZq6i5P8oXA6fxaTgd5Oww=w483-h643-no

Clint was still slightly avoiding Pietro after he was left in the kitchen on his own to deal with the girls. He decided to try and focus his attention on his sister instead of the blonde in the living room playing with Lila. He talked with Laura about the new headquarters for the Avengers and how his archery range area was a lot bigger and nicer, and how Tony had made sure that there were lots of random 'nests' for him in different rooms so he could easily hide out up in the sky and watch people from below. Laura tried to approach the topic of Pietro a few times but he was quick to deter it so he wouldn't have to reflect on the hurt he was pushing down. They continued to talk about everything and anything until the kids needed to go to bed. Lila and Cooper were quick to beg Nat to sleep in their room, which worked out since they only had two guest rooms.

"Pietro, you and Wanda can share one of the guest rooms. The bed should be big enough for the both of you. I'm sorry we don't have enough room for everyone to get their own." Laura apologized with a soft, comforting smile.

"It's alright Laura it isn't that big of a deal. Thank you for letting us come so suddenly with Clint and Natasha and welcoming us with open arms. We're very appreciative of your hospitality, right Pietro?" Wanda says giving Pietro a pointed stare at the end of her comments. Pietro mumbled an agreement under his breath while keeping his eyes locked on the ground to avoid any possible eye contact with Clint.

"It's really no trouble. I'm glad you guys could join them, the kids certainly enjoyed it. Now I can show you to your room and if you need anything, Clint is in the room right across from you."

The twins nodded their heads and followed after Laura as she showed them their room and the bathroom. Pietro immediately went to go take a shower while Wanda got comfortable in the bed. When he got out of the shower she was already fast asleep. He smiled softly down at his sister and laid down next to her, curling into himself under the blankets.

Clint meanwhile was doing rounds of the house to make sure all the security measures he had set up were still intact. Laura of course had no clue about these measures he had put to keep them safe but it was better that way. He didn't want to risk worrying her more then necessary because he was paranoid. When he was done he went to the guest room and laid down with the light on, reading a book he had been meaning to get to for a long time but never had the time for.

Pietro had been tossing and turning in his borrowed bed, unable to fall asleep in this new area. He sighed and got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake Wanda up. He carefully walked out of the room and shut the door as silently as possible. He sighed once it was closed and turned around, noticing a light on under the closed door of Clint's room. He smiled slightly to himself before moving forward to knock on the door quietly, knowing that it would still be heard.

Clint looked up from his book when he heard the knock and got up, shifting his shorts that had moved into an uncomfortable position while he was sitting on the bed. He opened the door while scratching his bare chest, shocked and confused when he saw Pietro standing there smiling at him. Clint frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side. "Pietro what did you need? Why aren't you asleep?"

Pietro's smile fell slightly at Clint's frown but he didn't let that deter him. "I'm fine I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Wanda up with all my moving around and I saw your light on so I thought I could see if you wouldn't mind some company. Can I come in?"

Clint sighed quietly before looking Pietro over in a pair of his brother in laws sweats and nodding his head. He moved back over to the bed and resumed his spot that was still warm. Pietro followed him over and immediately hopped onto the bed next to him and curled up under the blanket, looking up at Clint with wide and seemingly innocent eyes. Clint sighed exasperatedly and with a playful roll of his eyes he marked his place in the book and put it away. "What was keeping you awake speedy?"

"I think it's just being in a new place that I'm not used to yet. Why didn't you go to sleep yet?" Pietro asked smiling up at Clint widely, a playful glint sparking in his eyes.

"I wasn't tired yet. I'm a bit of a night owl. I normally don't get to sleep until around 1 or 2 in the morning." Clint shrugs and smiles, seeing the shine in Pietro's eyes.

Pietro frowns slightly at this news and cocks his head to the side in confusion. "But you normally get up fairly early, no? I've been told you wake up around 5 every day." He didn't like the idea of the archer not getting much sleep at night.

Clint shrugs again and bumps their shoulders together lightly. "So you were asking about me huh? Trying to get my schedule down so you can know where I am 24/7?"

Pietro blushes and shakes his head. "N-no that was not what I was doing. I was just asking Natasha some questions not too long ago and she started to tell me these things so I don't have to ask her where you are every time I try to find you."

"Sure whatever you say speedy. It's okay you don't have to hide your obsession with me, I completely get it. I mean what's not to be obsessed with."

"Oh and fill your ego even bigger. I would never." Pietro is interrupted from saying anymore by a yawn.

Clint smiles softly down at the 'kid' and reaches over to turn his lamp off, putting his book on the bedside table. He shifts so that he is laying down and pulls the blanket up over himself. He turns on his side and reaches an arm out to pull Pietro into his chest. "Get some sleep kid. You'll need it once the kids wake up tomorrow."

Pietro freezes and blushes when his back is pulled to press flush against Clint's bare chest. He sighed and relaxed into the hold and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Clint stayed awake, watching as Pietro relaxed and slipped into sleep. Once he was sure Pietro wouldn't wake up any time soon he too closed his eyes and fell asleep with the man in his arms.


End file.
